pokemonxyugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon Academy (series)
A Pokémon and Yu-Gi-Oh! GX crossover series that first aired on Fan-Fiction.net December 30, 2007 with a total of 8 chapters and re-aired on June 26, 2012. Plot Pokémon Academy is a school where different classes of trainers go to learn more about the art of Pokémon battling, coordinating, breeding, and more. The school is split into three dorms: FireRed, the lowest class where students go if they failed one of the exams (written or practical); HeartGold, the middle class where students go if they passed both of the exams; and LeafGreen, the highest dorm where students automatically go if they've been to a Pokémon boarding school or have certain connections. Mikey Coppertino gets into FireRed and struggles to get by after being abandoned by her parents. She, her nephew Eric, and her new friends face-off against different rivals and also must protect their school from different cults. Throughout the series, the students are thrown into mishaps that force our heroes to put their teamwork and Pokémon skills to the test. But hey, no one said Pokémon Academy was your average school. Major Characters Here's a list of the major characters who will appear in ALL of the main seasons and have important roles. *Mikey Coppertino - A 15-year-old from Ruby City, Neo. After her parents got divorced, she moved to Topaz City to live with her nephew Eric. She is a FireRed student. *Eric Covollo - A 16-year-old from Topaz City, Neo who is a bit of a player. He takes in Mikey after she runs away from her estranged parents. He is a HeartGold student. *Jaden Yuki - A 15-year-old also from Ruby City, Neo who enrolled in Pokémon Academy to become the best. He has a gift that allows him to communicate with a few Pokémon inside their Pokéballs. He is in FireRed. *Syrus Truesdale - A 15-year-old from Sapphire City, Neo who was always looked down by everyone including his older brother, Zane. He is a FireRed student, specializes in Electric-type Pokémon and becomes best friends with Jaden. *Chazz Princeton - A 15-year-old who is old friends with Mikey. He lived most of his life in Amber City which is a half hour from Ruby City. He is a LeafGreen student who specializes in renogade Pokémon. *Alexis Rhodes - A 15-year-old who is also an old friend of Mikey's. She is known as the "Ice Queen" due to her specializing in Ice-type Pokémon. She is in LeafGreen as well. *Zane Truesdale - A 17-year-old 3rd year LeafGreen student is Syrus' older brother and Mikey's ex-boyfriend from prior to the series. He is a master student who specializes in Steel-type Pokémon. *Sabrina Moto - The 15-year-old cousin of the great Johto champion, Yugi Moto, who has a large variety of Pokémon. She also has telekinetic powers and loves to perform at a nightclub with her Pokémon. She is a LeafGreen student. *Bastion Misawa (Arcs 1-3) - A very intelligent HeartGold student who uses theoretical equations to win battles. He specializes in Fire, Water, Grass-types. He is 16-years-old. *Chumley Huffington (Arc 1) - A 16-year-old 2nd year FireRed student who dreams of becoming a master Pokémon Coordinator. He specializes in "earthern beast" Pokémon. *Kate McKinley - A girly-girl member of HeartGold who specializes in cute and beautifully appealing Pokémon. She is the younger twin of Sam McKinley and also dreams of being a coordinator. She is 15-years-old. *Sam McKinley - A tomboyish member of HeartGold who specializes in "spooky" Pokémon. She is the older twin of Kate Mckinley and shares the same intelligence as Bastion. She is 15-years-old. *Tigger the Cat - Mikey's talking cat who is almost 8-months-old. He is a rambunctious cat who always gets his way. He is seen in many quarrels with Jaden and flirts with many female cats and feline Pokémon. *Amy Long - A 15-year-old FireRed student who arrives at the end of the chapter Tag! They're It! and is Mikey's roomate. She specializes in Fire, Dark-types, and dog-breed Pokémon. She is also a fire demon whose spirit partner is Pyra the Desaiox (a Fire/Demon-type Pokémon). *Olivia "Lovely" Love - A love demon of unknown age. She pretends to be around 14-years-old when in her human form. She is Mikey's spirit partner and is best friends with Kuribo and Pyra. She completely takes the place of canon character, Blair Flannagin. *Creamy the Cat - A talking cat of around 7 1/2 months old who lives on the island Pokémon Academy is situated. She use to be a part of a gang of reckless cats, but once Tigger rescued her from the leader Jinxy, she decides to stay in FireRed and becomes Jaden's personal cat. Arcs The series will feature stories based on the anime plot. A movie-fic will air after each season. A season will be one story. A movie will be one story split into acts (ex- Act I-V). *Pokémon Academy *Association of Light (Title subject to change) *A Year of Survival (Title subject to change) *New World of Darkness (Title subject to change) Movies Each movie will air after one season/story is completed and will all be original stories. *Missing (#) Number *Clash of the Shadow Pokémon *Nightmare of Darkrai *Judgement of Arceus Short Films Each movie will have a short one-shot that revolves around Mikey's talking cat, Tigger as he and the other Pokémon go on many misadventures. *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA MPAA Rating All seasons and movies will be rated T (or TV-PG for the seasons and PG-13 for the movies) due to language, violence, horror monster violence, and minor sexual content. The final two stories and movies will be rated M (or Ma for the seasons and R for the movies). Trivia *This series as well as Pokémon LV could also be considered a three-way crossover with the FOX series, Fringe due to the stories taking place in alternate universes and some of the characters intertwine in both dimensions. *Six of the major characters in Pokémon Academy ''are shown in ''Pokémon LV ''but as alternates. Mikey is an aspiring Pokémon Coordinator, Eric is a diabetic trainer going to bording school in Paris, Olivia Love is Tristan Taylor's girlfriend who later becomes Mikey's spirit partner as opposed to already being with her, Yugi is a major character and Mikey's main LV love interest, Seto Kaiba is a 2-time Pokémon Contest champion and Mikey and Yugi's rival, Phoebe is also a coordinator who dreams of being a professional in performing arts and is one of Mikey's closest friends. Sabrina Moto, Yugi's cousin appears only once when Yugi returns to Johto as well as her "Yami" side, Bella who never appears in ''Pokémon Academy. All of these characters have different backgrounds in both series and look slightly altered in character design (aside from Seto, Yugi, and Phoebe). *In this series Pokémon speech is a common language and is understood by everyone while in Pokémon LV, only certain trainers can communicate straight with Pokémon.